There are a wide variety of containers designed to carry within them contents that are either a) held loosely within the container or b) held securely within a shaped interior preventing contents' movement within the container. An example of the former is a common, rectangular-cuboid shaped metal or plastic box with hinged lid, lid-locking latch, and carrying handle. An example of the latter is a hinged plastic-molded carrying case with integrated handle that is commonly used as packaging when purchasing a powered hand-tool such as a power drill.
In the context of powered hand-tools, for example, during a single period of work, it is common that a person will require use of multiple such tools. In those scenarios, multiple powered hand-tools must be conveyed to the worksite by some method. One known method for conveying multiple powered hand-tools to a worksite is to dispose each tool in its own container and then separately transport the individual containers. Another known method is to dispose each tool in its own container, then arrange the containers into a container-assembly, transport the container-assembly to the worksite, and then disassemble the container-assembly in order to gain access to the tools while at the worksite.
Irrespective of whether the objects of the transportation, i.e., the powered hand-tools which are disposed within the corresponding containers, are arranged as a collection of loose containers or as a multi-container-assembly, it is common to convey the objects at least part of the way to the worksite on a hand-truck.